


Lady Meanie

by HisFavoriteDarkAngel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Drawing, Edwardian Period, F/F, F/M, Found Family, God - Freeform, Gods, Human/Monster Romance, Humanity Explored, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Leviathans, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Period Typical Attitudes, Religion, Supernatural Elements, Teacher-Student Relationship, as always i mess around with shit, bart and minnie are wholesome, being a woman. -being a monster-, being lgbtq. being a minority, but uh we subvert all of em, i like exploring what makes us human, idk i guess ill spill here in the tags, lol, not romantic no ew, outsiders in this period., southern edwardian period, this story is something that transformed, to me exploring everything that made people, with minnie a monster gal obsessed with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisFavoriteDarkAngel/pseuds/HisFavoriteDarkAngel
Summary: The small, secluded town of Sombrasanta has been long forgotten by the rest of the world. It's quiet, rural, and largely traditional, what you would expect from any other town in Texas.With a large manor overlooking the townsfolk, abandoned for decades.Until a mysterious widow moves in.





	1. The First Sketches

**Author's Note:**

> Original posts that started it all lol:   
> https://dredreadsdrawing.tumblr.com/post/610888475705819136/2242020-found-the-song-unrequited-love-and-he
> 
> https://dredreadsdrawing.tumblr.com/post/610995071113986048/the-monster-girl-i-made-yesterday-still-couldnt

2/24/2020

Found the song [Unrequited Love and He Who Sleeps Beneath](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F4mowcXh1rPU&t=Njg0MjQ0MjU2N2Q1NjJjZDA3NDc1YWEyNDgwMWQ2NmQ5NjYxYzM1YSw4YTlmMTcwM2ViYjMyZjZlNzllMDRmZTg2MWRmZDEwZjRlMDgzYWYx) by Steampianist and honestly? I’m in a trance by the romance.

Made a girl modeled by the one in the song. Im in love with her eyes aaaaaaaaaah gay feeeels. Idk what to do exactly for her body tho, should I make her a tentacle or spider legged gal?

Need a better hold on what kind of character/purpose she has but so far all I know is she’s a hopeless lesbian romantic, easily smitten by women of all kind.

Lololol i lie not, i spent a good hour listening to the song on repeat, doodling these doodles and blushing the entire time, really feeling the dark romance mood. Soooooo goooooood. Monster girls give some class to these soft feelings idk how or why but man it hits me so great.

The monster girl I made yesterday? Still couldn’t get her off my mind lol.

I named her Meanie, and gave her the title of Lady lol. 

I couldn’t make up my mind on giving her insect/spider legs or tentacles, but i ended up digitally drawing her after class yesterday with a mantis-y form. I love her colors but her body felt… off…

Today, while having my midterm presentations, I gained a whooole lot more ideas on her and sketched/wrote like mad lololol will post after this.


	2. She's a Lesbian, Bart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short comic of my gal being a mood and the beginning of her and Bart's partnership. Original post here:
> 
> https://dredreadsdrawing.tumblr.com/post/610999732088733696/2252020-oh-boi-this-lady-has-story-now-here

2/25/2020

[oh boi, this lady has story now.](https://dredreadsdrawing.tumblr.com/post/610888475705819136/2242020-found-the-song-unrequited-love-and-he)

Here are the deets:

\- Her full name is Minelda Lockerman, but she insists on being called Minnie.

\- She came out of nowhere to a small rural town with her husband. No one ever saw him, the only basis of his existence is bank documents that sign her as the inheritor to the land. Her estate was acres of abandoned land with a strangely shaped lake at its center. As soon as they moved in, a ‘terrible accident’ occurred and her husband died. No funeral was held, but a cemetery was built in the land to bury his casket. 

\- She wears southern belle/Edwardian period dresses, all black. She claims her strange fashion sense is because of her husband’s death. She also claims that to be her reason in having no interest in men. “Oh, I could never marry another man again! But it does get lonesome, in this big estate… Mayhaps I’ll take in some poor single mother to help keep me company…?”

\- She has no legs, only thin, long tentacles she hides under her long dresses.

\- The town generally likes her and sees her as a virtuous and kind woman. They regard her fondly as she takes special care of all women in need.

\- To clarify, Minnie is a big lesbian with big lesbian feels. She admires all women of all kinds and crushes easily on them, but she **_never_** acts on her feelings. She’s a hopeless romantic stuck being single forever; admiring all the women in town, but never having the guts to do anything about it. She much prefers living in her fantasies and admiring from afar.

\- Her best friend (whom she has the **_biggest_** crush on) is her closest neighbor, a single mother who works as the town’s tailor. She creates all the dresses Minnie wears, and gets paid handsomely for each piece. The tailor also gets extravagant gifts on a whim; she used to struggle but ever since Minnie came, she lives with no financial needs left wanting. She’s extremely grateful, and adores their friendship.

\- Minnie does not care much for men. She is polite to them, but she does not engage them in any conversation or humor their flirtations in any way. Any man that pushes her buttons by pestering her seems to get a chain of hellish nightmares the night after. They forget the things they saw by morning, but find no more interest in bothering Minnie the next day.

\- The town may regard her as sweet, but they also know not to mess with her, especially when it comes to trespassing. She is highly protective of her land, the lake in particular, and has been known to scare off people who ignore her warnings with a beautiful, ornate shotgun. She can pull it on a whim from her skirt at anytime.

\- The only time she has ever allowed people on her property is when a summer became unbearable. She invited the town to her lake, and while everyone soaked on the waters, she would lay on a chair in the shade with her long dress and watch.

\- The only man she is forced to interact with and the only one suspicious of Minnie is the tailor’s son; Bartolomeu. He is seven, tiny even for his age, and an avid reader of horror books. He notices odd details about Minnie on her frequent visits, and eventually confronts her on them. When she dodges the questions, he doesn’t let up, and everyday since, he can be found around Minnie asking more questions, trying to sneak into her estate, or generally stalking her around town. She successfully ignores him for a month, but it wears down on her and she eventually goes off in secret. It’s a battle between the two, with her trying to subtly scare him enough to stop bothering her, and him never letting up and only getting more curious. To drive her more insane, he gets to mispronouncing her name from ‘Minnie’ to ‘Meanie.’

\- Bart’s ever watchful eye notices her pattern with women, and he calls her out as a lesbian. He knows now she likes his mom, and the lil shit is willing to use it to his advantage. It drives Minnie crazy.

\- They eventually strike a friendship over their years of disputes, and she grows fond enough of him to tell him her secrets. She becomes a mentor for him on dark matters and creatures.

\- Brat’s mother finds a wonderful man who proposes to her when she gets pregnant. It happened so fast, Bart is concerned for Minnie, but she handles it seemingly well. When asked in secret, she replies, “She is my dearest friend. Of course I am glad she is happy.” She only cries about it when she is alone, but after finding out the baby will be a girl, she puts all her energy into doting extra hard on her friend.

\- It also comes to light as time goes on that Bart is not fond of girls. He begins unknowingly fancying the nice, new city boy who doesn’t treat him like a weirdo. He comes to Minnie for advice, and she’s beside herself. She begins teasing him as payback for his using his mother against her, but quickly stops when he gets teary eyed. He’s confused and scared, and she relents into giving him much needed reassurance and comfort.

That is all I have for now. Her origins are a mystery, what exactly she is is a mystery, and what happens to her and Bart is a mystery as well lol. We’ll see what direction I decide to spin this into.


	3. Bart vs Minnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I go more in detail how Minnie and Bart's conflict resolves.
> 
> Original post:
> 
> https://dredreadsdrawing.tumblr.com/post/611522003746390016/2262020-made-a-few-doodles-but-mostly-wrote-new

2/26/2020

Made a few doodles, but mostly wrote new ideas. The quick ones with doodles are:

\- Bart’s mom makes him wear cute suits she makes, but he much prefers to wear a comfortable (usually too big) shirt and shorts.

\- Bart’s mom design. She’s a cutie; her name is Theresa.

\- Random Minnie consoling someone.

Ok, here is the idea dump:

\- The Bart vs Minnie really starts to turn into friendship when Theresa has to go to the city to get materials. She has no way of bringing Bart with her, so she starts looking for someone to take him in. Bart hated this idea and clung to her; he’s a big ol’ mama’s boy with separation anxiety, which was making looking for babysitters hard. Theresa went through her usual list, finding no one available, and in desperation, started considering Minnie. Hearing her name under her mom’s breath, he immediately realizes this could be his chance to expose her! He does a 180 and tells his mom the only person he wants to be with is Minnie. Theresa is surprised, she didn’t think Bart liked Minnie very much, but his eagerness touched her as sweet. She goes to Minnie, and asks for her help. 

“Bart has been talking non-stop about how you’re the only person he trusts! I never knew he got so close to you! Couldn’t you please look after him for only a week?”

Much to her disdain, she can’t say no to Theresa’s face, and takes in the brat.

\- During his stay, Bart stumbles into an ancient book with spells. His thoughts stick to the one for raising the dead, and he hides the book from Minnie during his stay. Even as they begin to bond and get closer, he keeps the book a secret, and looks for its ingredients, often getting into trouble. When he finally finishes all preparations, he tries completing the ritual, but things get out of hand and Minnie barely saves him in time. As the incantation unravels itself around them, she scolds the boy, this is the angriest she’s ever been! He doesn’t scream back like he usually would this time; instead, he shakes, and it takes her a moment to realize he’s crying. 

“It didn’t work…” 

“Of course it didn’t! This is a book for sorcerers, not humans!! What were you trying to summon??”

“I just wanted him back….”

Minnie stops her yelling. She knows who he’s talking about. Theresa never mentioned her husband, but her love for him was still a part of her and their house; belongings of his strewn around, drawings he made hanging in the walls. They couldn’t let go.

She doesn’t yell anymore, just sighs and picks up the boy. She brings him to his guest bed, and tucks him in. 

She explains to him how, even if the spell was successful, it would only bring his body. Nothing can bring back a soul. He cries more, and she holds him. She stays the night comforting him until he finally falls asleep, and by morning, her mind is made up.

Human or not, he managed to replicate the ritual perfectly. Humans as arcane-ly inclined as him are valuable. During their last breakfast, she breaks the news to him and he drops his flapjacks. He will begin training next week.


	4. Minnie's Favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small comic all about Minnie's gayness. Again lol. I love doodling her like this.
> 
> Original post here:
> 
> https://dredreadsdrawing.tumblr.com/post/611522412062867456/2272020-made-another-comic-for-my-gal-on-her

2/27/2020

Made another comic for my gal on her gayness lol. She likes all women, and helps the ladies in town in any way she can. She got a few shifty eyes when she first came (from Mrs. Cain mostly) but she won even her over when she showed she really just enjoys helping.

Still, her favorite person in town will be her best friend, Theresa <3


	5. The New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new kid and his friendship with Bart. Babies
> 
> Original post here:
> 
> https://dredreadsdrawing.tumblr.com/post/611635444823801856/2282020-2292020-combined-two-days-because-i

2/28/2020 - 2/29/2020

Combined two days because I only wrote ideas the 28th, and sketched the new boi the 29th.

Ideas on Bart’s Friend, newly named Hosea!:

\- He’s taller than Bart, but skinny like a pencil. He has big round glasses that make his eyes look bigger than they are. He has long, choppy hair he grew out and likes to take care of.

\- ….. through drawing him, especially the last expression, i mentally give him a dorky deep voice that has a slight drawl. He talks slowly, and usually stumbles over his words, giving people the impression that he’s not as smart as he is. HE never raises his voice; it’s permanently stuck in a low, calm, and gentle tone. Imma try to find something close to this as an example, cries.

\- i really like my boy, double cries.

\- He moved with his mother and father into town after his father lost his job. At this time, Bart is 11, and so is the new kid.

\- The town kids were curious about him at first, and crowded him to know more about the city. Quickly, though, his answers bored them, and his affinity for reading rather than playing turned them away from wanting to stick around, and he got lonely quick.

\- He found Bart the first day of school, the only kid reading during every break, and he nervously got the guts to approach him. Bart was very cautious at first, suspicious. thinking that the town kids sent him for a prank, but Hosea was incredibly earnest in his interest, and got excited when Bart mentioned a series he liked. Needless to say, Bart was quickly won over.

\- That day, they started their friendship by talking about the few non-horror books Bart had read. The next, Bart was ready to show him his whole collection, sure to impress him(!), when he noticed Hosea’s mom. And their prayer before school. And her insistence of him to be a good boy and to not let himself be corrupted by the other kids. Bart overheard all of this from a bush, and was struck, remembering the words of caution Minnie told him before. ‘Some people will run for fear of their religious rules. They don’t perceive their gods as merciful.’

\- He didn’t want to lose his first friend. He hid his interest in horror and the arcane, in the process, visiting Minnie’s manor less, and picking up more books Hosea would recommend instead.

\- A month in, their friendship is going great, but through misfortune, Bart runs into Hosea as he came back from buying the latest monster novel of his favorite series. He hides it and tries to flee, only to hit his head on the door and drop the book. Hosea picks it up. Instead of running in terror like Bart imagined in his dreams, Hosea beams. He’d always wanted to read this series! But his mom would never let him even look at their covers. He’s stumbling with his words as he describes the few books he’d seen and what he imagined they were about, his face flushing from excitement, and Bart takes it all in. His worries melting, he smiles back and responds to all of his questions, explaining a few of the monsters, and reassuring him the scares were fun and worth finishing every book for. By the time they finish jabbering, Bart offers letting him read the books after school in his house, and Hosea agrees. Their bond got a little deeper that day.

\- Two more months roll by and they manage to get Hosea through most of the books; their time holed up in Bart’s room, reading, becoming their favorite hours of the day. Sometimes Hosea has to leave a little earlier, other times he’s a little more quiet, but he never skips their hang out hours. Bart thinks he just needs to be alone sometimes and he doesn’t mind.

\- Bart visits Minnie again, though less frequently than before. Their studies are going slower, their sessions mostly consisting of Bart ranting about his new friend instead. She doesn’t mind. She has her hands full with something else.

\- Their calm time gets so gradually comfortable, that Bart doesn’t notice how close they’ve gotten until it hits him that he’s reading his Detective Drew book while laying his head on top of the napping boy. He’s eleven, and he’s never had a friend before. He doesn’t know if this is normal. He begins questioning every unconscious action they share, trying to analyze them using what little information he knows from books.

\- He eventually told himself that they had simply reached that close level of friendship that the protagonists from his adventure/fantasy series had, and didn’t worry about it anymore, until-

\- Hosea had been getting teased at school more for being the teacher’s favorite. One of the town boys had a crush on her, and took out his frustration by picking on Hosea when she wasn’t looking. Bart would always defend him, though, so they never got farther than a shove and some name calling. The town boy switched tactics one afternoon and went for Bart instead. He targeted him as he waited for Hosea to finish helping the teacher. The town boy mocked him on as many insecurities as he could, most of them deflecting until he brought up Hosea. He claimed Hosea only stuck with him because he was the only kid his mom let him hang out with, that he was so tiny and pathetic, poor Hosea was bored all the time. (idk shitty taunts about how Bart never actually scared the boy off, he just thought Bart was so funny looking he couldn’t keep a straight face, and Hosea was more embarrassed by him than anything. That they’re not real friends and Bart has been an annoyance all along.) Bart doesn’t really believe it, but little doubts nudge in and he wants to run. He barely turns around to bolt home when he hears a smack. He turns around and sees Hosea standing over the boy, having rammed him.

\- Hosea yells at him to stop talking to Bart like that. He defends Bart, jumbling his words as he tries to talk faster than his normal speed, but his sentiment is clear. Bart is his best frien!. Bart is the coolest, the funnest, and he could certainly kick the boy’s butt onto next Sunday if he wanted to! The boy gets up and tries for intimidation, but Bart moves in to kick his leg. As the boy yowls, he takes Hosea’s hand and they run before any adults come. They stop to catch their breath in an dirty alley. Hosea is concerned if they’ll get in trouble for starting violence, but Bart reassures him. After a pause of contemplation, Bart asks him if what he said was true. Hosea is back to tripping on his words, but he spills all of his feelings. He admires Bart, and honestly thinks of him as the coolest kid he’s ever met. He wants to be more like him; strong, reliable, and honest. Both kids are embarrassed by the praise, Bart’s quickened heart making his mind race with it. This moment wasn’t reminding him of any scenes with the protagonists of his fantasy books. This was more like the scene of Detective Drew where his assistant confesses to him her love.

\- He tries to shrug it off by awkwardly accepting the compliments and extra awkwardly praising Hosea too “I…. like that you’re smart?” They walk to his house in silence, but Bart’s mind is a battle. He tells himself this was nothing like that scene; no way did Hosea feel like that towards him! (But what if-) Nonono, no need to be silly. They get to his room and they start their reading, but Bart can’t focus on any words. He keeps rationalizing his friend’s behaviors to himself in a cycle, trying to force himself to accept that he was misinterpreting everything….. but for whatever reason not being able to let it go. He’s at his wits end by the time their hang out time is over, and he walks Hosea out. Hosea asks him if he was ok; he noticed how quiet Bart had been. Bart presses his lips and looks away. He confesses he’s still processing being called cool. Hosea fidgets for a while at the door. When Bart raises his eyes to see why, he notices Hosea’s face is back to blushing. “… B-But you a-are. You’re my hero.” Both boys’ eyes widen, and Hosea can’t even let out a farewell before booking it out. Bart is floored, overcome with new emotions of self-consciousness and awe.

\- He’s in a daze during dinner and he can’t sleep that night. It’s only while rereading the last book of his fantasy series that he realizes there WAS a passage where both protagonists greatly praised one another… before going into battle. The protagonists end it with a hug, and Bart becomes aware of the new-found implications their past actions could be given. He realizes he might have been projecting the same expectations to Hosea. And he becomes scared as he starts to recognize what it was he was feeling when Hosea complimented him. 

… Bart liked Hosea.

\- Lololol went into story mode. shit. Hopefully I can keep going cuz.. Im sticking pretty hard to this story so far. As the song goes, let’s see how far we(I) go ;w;


	6. Hosea's Hoser Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boi these christians huh
> 
> Original Post here:
> 
> https://dredreadsdrawing.tumblr.com/post/611972407701520384/312020-sketched-out-hoseas-parents-isaac-his

3/1/2020

Sketched out Hosea’s parents! Isaac, his father, and Jezebel, his mother. I had particular trouble with Jezebel, but the last pic of her with a bun is exactly what I wanted. (It is, she says “My son takes after me. My husband says it’s because I wanted a girl.”)

The last pic is Minnie in a more monstrous state. She takes good care to never slip; the day she goes full-form is a day of reckoning after all, but she can extend herself bit my bit when needed.

~~

Worked more on Minnie’s side of the story while Hosea and Bart hang out. Particularly on Hosea’s parents.

Isaac was fired at his old job in the city for stealing. He was also to be prosecuted and fined, but he fled with his family to the south. His wife and child don’t know why he suddenly moved them, he refuses to answer when his wife asks, but they go with him without a choice.

They finally settle in Minnie’s town, as he figures it’s far and rural enough for him to never be found. They’re living off of what little savings he has from his stolen earnings over the years as he continues ‘looking for a job.’ Truthfully, he spends most of it drinking; in his mind, he’s hit rock bottom and he’s tired of living. He knows he’s dragging his family down, but he doesn’t care. He’s sick of caring.

Jezebel is a highly religious woman that takes comfort in reading the bible and praying. She’s lived her whole life devoted to being a good daughter, a good wife and a good mother. It’s what she’s been taught by her parents; to never want for anything, and to be grateful for whatever she’s given. To know her place and role to play. Even as her life is taking a turn for the worst, she’s never complained or cried; she just continues praying for things to get better and giving thanks for what she does have. She tries to instill this strong belief into her son, Hosea. She loves him dearly, but she fears for his soul. She believes children are easily corruptible, and she needs to shield him from all influences outside of the bible.

Minnie finds the new family and begins to try helping Jezebel settle into town. Unlike any other woman in town she’s faced, however, Jezebel has no reaction to her at all. She cares not for any help, even with Minnie’s memorization of the bible she is not impressed, and she gets defensive the more Minnie asks for her opinion. Jezebel has never had any friends; she’s always been afraid of the ideas people can share among each other turning wicked. Anytime anyone tried to socialize with her, she was quick to shut them down, and that would send enough of a message to have them leave her alone. But Minnie’s insistence is wearing her thin; she can’t see her invasion of Jezebel’s privacy as anything more than perverted and a cause to be alarmed. She really doesn’t like the resident widow as a result.

Minnie finds this curious, but after plenty of outbursts for her to stop, she gets the message and leaves her alone. Minnie hates being a nuisance more than anything; however odd she finds Jezebel’s predicament, however sad she finds the fact she’s never seen her smile, she doesn’t want to make her any more uncomfortable than she is. She stays away from Jezebel now. Until…


	7. Minnie You Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart goes for help. Minnie is an ass smh
> 
> Original post here:
> 
> https://dredreadsdrawing.tumblr.com/post/612135225960595456/392020-this-is-the-first-journal-entry-i-post

3/9/2020

This is the first journal entry I post the day it was made lol. Slow day at work cuz of Spring Break XD Plenty of doodle time.

~~

Focused these sillier mini comics on Bart’s confession to liking Hosea because I figured I’d try drawing Bart crying :’D The set scene is, after Bart realizes his feelings, he’s scared and confused. He remembers all the research he did on same-sex attraction when he was trying to figure out Minnie, and how demonized it is. In the middle of his tossing and turning, he figures he should visit her the next day to ask for help. It’s a dark, gloomy, stormy day, but he sets to her manor anyways despite his mother’s warnings. Minnie admonishes him for coming at such a bad time, he’s soaked to the bone! She takes his raincoat and sits them by the fire. She makes him a cup of warm tea and insists he take a seat before he can begin to explain his visit.

Text Trascript cuz my handwritting sucks:

1st: 

Bart: “Minnie….”

Minnie: *sips da tea*

Bart: “I like Hosea…”

Minnie: *CHoKiNG, thINkiNG* ‘Is gay contagious? Oh shit. Wait why boys? Girls are better.’

2nd, after Minnie calms down:

Minnie: *Teasing* “Boy, what a predicament you’re in!

… I forgot, what was it you called my attraction to women? An abomination? Inhuman?

Hmm, well, me not being human proved true… But I wonder, what’s your excuse?

Bart: *breaking down* Am I an abomination?”

Minnie: *realizes she’s making things worse for the poor baby boy. curses at herself* ‘Minnie, you fool!’

She immediately picks him up to sit onto her lap and give him comforting pats on his prickly head. She gives him a long spiel about how relying on the texts he did was foolish; they don’t tell the whole story, and they’re written by people with a clear hateful bias. She reassures him he’s not alone, he’s not disgusting, and he has a friend in her that can keep his secret. He should only ever tell other people he’s comfortable with, and they can work out together how best to do so. He will never have to be alone. She’s a great help, and he feels much better after this day. He acts the same around Hosea, or at least tries to. He’s more conscious of their boundaries, but he doesn’t want to make his friend feel bad by rejecting his friendly touches. During his talk with Minnie, he figured, he’d keep his new discovery to himself. For now. He’d hate it if he made their encounters more awkward…


	8. Hosea's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am a monster ;-;
> 
> Original post here:
> 
> https://dredreadsdrawing.tumblr.com/post/612174318945861632/392020-do-you-remember-that-sketch-of-hosea

3/9/2020

Do you remember that sketch of Hosea saying “My pa cut my hair?” Cuz I do. more sadtimes :tm:

It’s been three years since Bart’s lil revelation. Three and a half years since the Till family moved in. The boys are 13 now and hitting their growth spurts. Hosea is now as tall as Theresa, Bart’s mom, but still as frail looking as ever. His hair stays short now, to better please his dad. His eyesight has gotten worse, but they can’t afford a replacement for his glasses, so he keeps his complaints to himself. Bart helps him out in class as much as he can. 

Bartolomeu has also grown… but not much. He’s gotten a sturdier build though; helping his mother on her trips by taking all her supplies, carrying his little sister everywhere, along with Minnie’s constant training has made him gain muscle. It’s good, Minnie reminds him. He needs to be strong to be able to pull off stronger brews and summons. (i really need to flesh out their supernatural sessions lol, but the human side is my priority rnnn)

Bart has maintained his close friendship with Hosea, who has proven to also become clumsier with his age. It felt like there was a new sore spot on his arm every week, a shiny bumped knee that made him walk funny, or a small cut in his arm that never fully healed. Seeing these fills Bart with concern; he makes sure to be extra careful around his friend so he never hurts himself on his watch. Likewise, Hosea clings to him now more than before, insisting on staying later hours at his house, even on weekends.

Bart’s mother and step-father don’t mind; he’s a pleasure to have around, and always helps take care of Bart’s sister, or get chores done around the house. Theresa’s always commenting on how thin the tall boy is, however, and how unhealthy it is for his growing body. She feeds him till he’s full; he never complains. It’s only when he has to leave that his expression sours. It never felt right.

There comes a day that Hosea misses school. With how little schooling there is left, this being their last year, Bart is surprised he’d want to miss one of his precious last days. Even while sick, he always came. He tries to visit him at his house, but Hosea’s father blocks him from entering. Bart hates his dad. He doesn’t know much about the man, Hosea never talks about him, but he knows he cut Hosea’s precious long hair when he’d maintained it for so long. Bart resents him greatly for making him cry. The man tells him off, to scram. Hosea has a bad cold he needs to recover from. Bart leaves hesitantly, but continues to worry all day.

Then, Bart is surprised by a knock in the window as he sleeps. 

He lets Hosea in immediately. He drapes him with his warm covers, and Hosea cries for a long time. He doesn’t want to talk; he can’t stop his tremors or his stammers. Bart tells him he’ll get his mom to tend his wounds, but Hosea stops him. He doesn’t want anyone else to know, he doesn’t want anyone to see him like this. He’s scared. Bart promises he won’t tell his mom, but he sneaks out to get their alcohol to disinfect the cuts at least. His heart breaks with every whimper and cry Hosea lets out from the sting, but he knows it’s for the best. He gets him a shirt that fits, thanks to Bart’s love of bigger shirts. Bart asks Hosea what he wants to do once he’s done, and Hosea responds. He just wants to sleep. He’s so tired. 

Bart offers him the bed, but Hosea doesn’t want to take it. They settle on sleeping together. They scuttle around each other until they’re comfortable, Hosea with his back to the wall and Bart near the edge. Hosea hits the pillow hard; snoring in mere seconds, but Bart stays up all night. He cries a bit, scared for his friend, angry at the person that did this. Revisiting his memories, he can deduce what the real problem in Hosea’s life has been all along. And Bart is beating himself up for not realizing sooner.

Morning comes, it’s Saturday. He hides Hosea for the rest of the day, sneaking food to him for breakfast and lunch, but come dinner, there’s a knock on the door. Jezebel’s voice is asking for Hosea. Theresa assures her she hasn’t seen him all day. Her words of concern over the Jezebel’s bruises are drowned out as Bart sneaks back to his room. Hosea panics, he doesn’t want to go back.

But he can’t hide here forever; he doesn’t want to bring Bart’s family into this.

It only takes Bart a second to know where to go.

Minnie’s manor.


	9. We Interrupt this Angst for some hopeful future stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got too sad to continue the timeline and skipped ahead for this comic lol
> 
> Original post here:
> 
> https://dredreadsdrawing.tumblr.com/post/616679188786724864/4282020-i-had-my-last-classfinal-presentation

4/28/2020

I had my last class/final presentation of my work today, and while everyone else presented, i finally got around to do this little comic.

This is two years after the last comic, making the boys 15 now. I’ll go more in detail on what happened once Hosea and Bart went to Minnie’s house once I finish a piece for it I’ve been… Stuck on. All u have to know is it was intense, and Hosea and Jezebel now live with Minnie lol.

… I took a long time trying to decide how to draw older Minnie and Bart oof. It feels like Bart’s hair changes every drawing, i die XD aaaugh


End file.
